Please
by EmLestrange
Summary: "Lo importante no es lo que nos hace el destino, sino lo que nosotros hacemos de él." - Florence Nightingale.
1. Prólogo

— _Hermione, por favor..._

— _¿Por favor? - gritó furiosa - ¿Tú, Draco Malfoy, conoces esa palabra?, ¿Tú, Draco Malfoy, me suplicas por favor a mí, una asquerosa sangre sucia?_

— _Hermione..._

— _¡Deja de decir mi nombre! - la joven se tapó los oídos con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Se negaba rotundamente a escucharlo una vez más, ya no podía hacerlo._

— _¡MALDITA SEA ESCUCHAME, HERMIONE! - bramó él._

_Era de esperarse que ella cesara ese gesto tan caprichoso e infantil, debido a la sorpresa de esas palabras. Lo que no esperaba Draco era la siguiente reacción.__  
__Una mano se estampó con inigualable fuerza sobre su mejilla izquierda, y cuando cayó a cuenta de que ella lo había abofeteado ya era tarde, estaba siendo apuntado con su propia varita..._

_Una voz susurrante y escalofriantemente amenazadora salió de los labios de Hermione Granger:_

— _No vuelvas a decir mi nombre... te lo advierto, Malfoy. No te atrevas a llenarte la boca diciendo mi nombre, porque si lo haces..._

— _¿Serías capaz de dañar a alguien desarmado? — la interrumpió él._

— _Ganas no me faltan. — la chica lo observo como lo haría a un asqueroso insecto._

— _Tú no eres esto, tú eres luz, vida, alegría y bondad..._

— _No, no, no. No te equivoques maldito, yo era eso — cargó de rabia cada palabra, pero la más dura había sido "era". Más que un reclamo sintió como si fuese necesario recordárselo, y por supuesto que lo era._

_Los ojos de Draco reflejaron temor. Pero no de que ella le hiciese daño, para nada, sino que temía no volver a ver a la Hermione que el mismo había enterrado en el fondo de su alma._

— _Tienes que escucharme... - suplicó él._

— _¿Escuchar qué? — Soltó con cinismo. — ¿Escuchar qué, Draco? — Repitió. — ¿Quieres que te escuche decir que tú no los asesinaste? Y supongo que pretendes que también te crea ¿verdad?_

_La ironía que utilizó la chica, le hizo pensar al muchacho que en vez de estar hablando con Hermione, lo hacía con su cruel tía Bellatrix._

— _¡Yo no los maté! ¡Déjame explicarte! — Gritó suplicante. — Potter y Weasley no siguieron mi consejo, y eso les costó la vida, Hermion..._

_Pero ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar._

— _¡Crucio!_

_Toda la rabia que sentía Hermione fue reflejada en ese acto. Se reflejó el odio que albergaba, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo amado.__  
__Lo vio con deleite. Lo observó retorcerse de dolor. Sintió el sabor de la venganza y sonrió. Ese estúpido mentiroso al fin iba a entender quién era ella._

_Lentamente bajó la varita y riendo le dijo:_

— _Te lo advertí. — De golpe su rostro se tornó serio y le volvió a aclarar — No vuelvas a decir mi nombre... ni el de Harry, ni el de Ron._

_Draco se irguió entre jadeos lastimeros y con gran esfuerzo tomó su habitual pose de completa altanería.__  
__La miro y dijo con inexpresión:_

— _Bien._

_La chica se acercó lo suficiente y con una voz inaudible y seductoramente amenazadora, susurró en su oído:_

— _Crúzate en mi camino una vez más y no te torturaré, pero puedo jurarte que no volverán a verte respirar, Draco._

— _¿Qué hiciste con Hermione Granger? — preguntó incrédulo ante tal amenaza._

_Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación en la mansión Malfoy, la abrió y dijo:_

— _Tú la _encerraste_ bajo llave. Y yo me encargaré de vigilar que no escape, jamás.__  
__Con un golpe seco cerró la puerta, al mismo tiempo que Draco se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra sollozando._


	2. Capítulo Uno

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable, a la única, a nuestra reina: J. K. Rowling.  
Sin embargo la historia es mía.**_

— Maldita sea...

El enojo de Draco Malfoy era enorme. Sentía impotencia, miedo y sobre todo vulnerabilidad. Todas las mañanas se pregunta por qué le pasaba eso a él. Por qué rayos no podía disfrutar del colegio como todos los años.

Vaya que echaba de menos los viejos tiempos. Pasear con Crabbe y Goyle nunca fue lo que se dice 'divertido', pero al menos podía molestar a los idiotas de las otras casas, y nadie nunca se atrevería a enfrentársele gracias a esos dos gorilas.  
También le gustaba pasar tiempo con Pansy, le hacía sentir bastante bien estar unas horas con ella. Las horas eran placenteras con su compañía, y es que de una mujer con el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson no esperaba otra cosa más que eso; placer.  
Sonrió de lado al recordar sus ratos juntos.  
Y ni se diga de hacer rabiar a San Potter y sus queridos Weasley y Granger.  
Ya no podía disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

Casi iba llegando a las escaleras que le permitían ir hacia los pisos inferiores, cuando escuchó unas risas y palabras sueltas. Se escondió tras una armadura y esperó en silencio mientras buscaba de donde provenían los sonidos. Las carcajadas se oían cada vez más cerca.  
Se sorprendió mucho al ver a la comadreja pasar casi trotando de la mano con una chica de cabello rubio, _bastante guapa como para estar con Weasley_ pensó Draco.  
De pronto lo recordó, iba a su mismo año pero a Gryffindor. Pansy la había mencionado alguna vez el año anterior, cuando buscaban donde el Ejercito de Dumbledore se ocultaba.

— _Esa estúpida de Brown y Patil se me escaparon por un pelo._  
Había dicho furiosa.

Claro, esa debía de ser Brown, razonó el rubio. De repente se preguntó que irían a hacer a esas horas y por esos pasillos. Y como el aburrimiento últimamente era absoluto, decidió seguirlos.  
Caminó en silencio, pero apresuradamente, tras ellos hasta que los alcanzó. Los vio doblar por el pasillo que daba a las aulas en desuso. Se quedó en la esquina y asomó la cabeza levemente para ver a donde se dirigían. Resultó ser que se metieron a un aula totalmente vacía, o eso pensó él. Caminó hasta quedar a un costado del marco de la puerta y oculto en las sombras escuchó:

— Oh… — eso había sonado a sorpresa.

— Ooops. — la estúpida de Brown estaba felizmente sorprendida, a razón de su tono.

Fue casi descubierto, por culpa de su distracción, por Lavender pero logró hacerse prácticamente invisible en la oscuridad y la chica, luego de cerrar la puerta, salió corriendo rumbo al pasillo que daba a las torres.

Tras esto, la curiosidad de Draco se multiplicó y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

— ¡Hola Harry! Me preguntaba a dónde habías ido…

Al parecer Weasley se había sorprendido porque Potter estaba allí. Siguió escuchando, a ver si lo próximo que dijeran le respondería ¿qué rayos hacía el cara rajada solo en esa aula? Aunque probablemente estaría buscando hacerse el pobre mártir, como siempre.

— No deberías dejar a Lavender esperando afuera. Se preguntará a dónde has ido. — esa voz era de Hermione. Esto cada vez se ponía mejor; ¡San Potter y la santurrona Granger en una habitación solos!, pensó Draco. Sintió pasos acercarse a la puerta y un ruido de… ¿aves?

— ¡Oppugno!

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Granger salió corriendo, sin mirar a nada ni nadie, perdiéndose por el pasillo. Draco podría haber jurado que la escuchó llorar. Luego se divirtió escuchando a Harry y Ron tratando de darle fin al hechizo. Los pajarracos esos que Hermione había hechizado picoteaban y pellizcaban sin lastima alguna a la comadreja. Era demasiado gracioso.

Draco se acostó en su cama y tardó alrededor de treinta minutos en dormirse debido al silencioso ataque de risa que eso le dio al recordar lo sucedido.

― Draco…

― Hmm…

― Draco! Despierta

― Es m-mu tepra-n-o Nott.

― ¿Qué? Te he dicho que me es difícil entenderte si hablas y bostezas al mismo tiempo, amigo.

― ¿Qué ganas despertando a alguien un domingo al amanecer, Nott?

― Hmm… Draco, no es domingo ― dijo Theo con calma, una calma que antecedía a la tormenta, como venía pasando los últimos lunes.

― Y tampoco es el amanecer, son las ocho amigo ― dijo entre risas Blaise.

― ¡Oh rayos! ― exclamó Malfoy, y salió de la cama, como alma que lleva el diablo, para meterse a la ducha.

― Siempre lo mismo contigo, colega.

― Blaise, déjalo tranquilo… Sabes que si lo haces enojar, y te contesta con lo dormido que está seguramente resbalará con el jabón. ― dijo Theodore con ironía y ambos comenzaron a reír.

― Oigan par de idiotas, ¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? ― gritó Draco desde la ducha.

― ¿Tú dónde crees? ― la voz de Blaise Zabini derrochaba sarcasmo, pero a nadie en esa habitación le molestaba, ese era el lenguaje amable de las serpientes.

― Ya deben de estar acabando su quinta ración de avena… ― comentó Nott con desgana. Tres minutos después (Theodore los había contado), salió del baño con presura y siguieron hablando mientras él se vestía.

― Oigan, ¿Qué sucedió con el partido de ayer?

― Perdimos. ― la voz resignada de Blaise sonó a un fuerte reclamo.

Nott y Zabini le hicieron una descripción detallada de como la chica Weasley había anotado casi todos los goles y de cómo la comadreja atajó cada una de las quaffles que sus cazadores le lanzaban.

― Te lo juro Draco, parecía que los imbéciles de Gryffindor tenían un dios aparte, o un amuleto de la suerte especial, quien sabe…

― Pero, ¿y el idiota de Harper? ¿Se quedó barriendo el césped con su escoba, o qué?

― Para nada, jugó realmente bien. Estuvo a un pelo de atrapar la snitch. Pero según nos contó, Potter le gritó algo para distraerlo y al parecer lo logró. ― dijo Nott, con su voz tan inexpresiva.

― Maldito huérfano. ¿Qué rayos le gritó? ― estaba realmente molesto.

― No lo sabemos… ― Theo se acercó a Draco extendiéndole la corbata que había dejado en la puerta colgada. ― no nos quiso decir.

Así que Potter había provocado al idiota de Harper, ya ajustaría cuentas con el cara rajada.

― ¿Y tú qué hiciste anoche? ― preguntó Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa.

― No te incumbe. ― Draco fue simple y franco, como lo era con sus amigos.

― Pues a mí me interesa saber otra cosa… ― dijo Nott con voz baja.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― expresó curioso el rubio.

― Me gustaría saber que estabas soñando o con quien…

Realmente no recordaba lo que había soñado. Pero sabía muy bien que esa noche, después de tantas, soñó algo. Se sentía extrañamente frágil, era como si lo hubiesen encerrado en alguna jaula, pero su captor era alguien muy agradable… no sabía explicarlo, y es que ni él lo entendía. Pero le hacía sentir mucha felicidad. Y otra vez fragilidad.

Obviamente todos esos pensamientos fueron comprimidos en un simple:

― No lo recuerdo.

Y en teoría no mentía. Miró de soslayo a Nott, sabía que seguiría indagando, no ahí, ni en ese momento, pero lo haría.

Parecía que el reloj jamás marcaría el fin de la hora. Aborrecía Transformaciones, al igual que a McGonagall. Ya casi terminaba…

― _Draco…_  
― ¿Quién anda ahí? ― preguntó nervioso.  
― _Draco…_

Esa voz era dulce, tan tranquilizadora. Le resultaba vagamente familiar. Sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorría toda su espina dorsal, cada vez que eso se oía.  
¿Qué sería, un fantasma, un alma en pena? ¿Por qué repetía su nombre una y otra vez? ¿Y por qué eso lo hacía sentir ese conjunto de sensaciones tan excitantes?  
Otra vez lo llamaba…

― Draco…

― ¿Quién eres?

― Soy yo Draco…

― Tu voz me es familiar… ―murmuró.

― ¡Draco!

― ¿Por qué me gritas, Nott?... un momento, ¿dije Nott?

Un golpe, risas, y murmullos. ¿Lo habían golpeado? ¿A él? Si, definitivamente, lo que sentía era producto de un golpe. También se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Al abrirlos se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que era la atracción principal de todos los Slytherin, y vio a Theodore mirándolo seriamente. Detrás de él se encontraba Blaise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto a una desconcertada Pansy.

― ¿Te sientes bien amigo? ― dijo Nott.

Se limitó a asentir y con una señal de cabeza le indicó a su amigo que lo siga. Salieron del salón y bajaron por las escaleras hasta perderse entre la multitud que iba hacía el Gran Comedor.

― Theo, ¿cuánto estuve dormido?

― Unos dos o tres minutos... ¿Qué soñaste?

― No recuerdo.

― ¿Seguro?

Draco lo miró y encontró, de nuevo, esa mirada inquisidora que quería ver más de lo que debía, pero justo en ese instante pasó por detrás de Nott, ni más ni menos que Harper. Lo siguió y cuando lo alcanzó quiso aclarar dudas.

― ¡Hey Harper!

― Malfoy. ― saludó cortes el chico.

― ¿Qué rayos sucedió en el partido de Quidditch? Me dijeron que Potter te distrajo, ¿qué te dijo exactamente?

― "¡Hey, Harper! ¿Cuánto te pagó Malfoy para que vinieras en lugar de él?" ― citó el chico.

― Maldito Potter. ― Ya era muy frustrante que hubiese tenido que decir que se sentía 'enfermo' como para jugar, y ahora se sumaba que el imbécil ese hubiera ganado de esa manera. ― ya me vengaré, lo juro.

― Te creo… ― por un momento Draco olvidó que Harper estaba ahí. Lo miro curioso, a lo que el chico prosiguió. ― Resulta que tengo tu venganza en mis manos Malfoy. Escuché algo que puede ayudarte.


End file.
